User blog:Mr. Bambu/Helck Calc: Helck and Will of the World Craters
Premise Helck and Will of the World create some craters, seen here. Apparently the big one is Helck, the little one is Will of the World. I've never heard of any of this, if there is a destruction method I should know about that is common just let me know. Anybutt. Moving on. Calc So. Scaling. Apparently, those little lumps in the ground are full on mountains, supported by the other images in the link. I wish I had a bigger image, but oh well. I'll work with what I have. So. Mountains. They're normally at least 600 meters tall. We're gonna use the methods here to try to get a depth estimate. I might do this wrong, so my bad. Radius (Small Crater 1): 1678.45 meters Radius (Small Crater 2): 1993.66 meters Radius (Small Crater 3): 727.31 meters Radius (Small Crater 4): 1035.69 meters This is two larger and two smaller of the lesser craters. Average is 1358.78 meters. We see a total of 10 craters made by Will of the World on panel, so we'll assume their AP is the yield x 10. Helck's Crater Radius: 6336.48 meters And finally, we need crater depths. Let's take a look at this, shall we? According to this, one can find the depth of a crater based on shadows and sun. Oddly enough, this page we're looking at uses the same program as us, so... cool. Sun Angle: 48.26 degrees Depth of Shadow: 1459.66 meters (slightly over average radius) d = Length of Shadow * tan Sun Angle So... d = 1635.99 meters That is a DEEP crater. Neato. Let's do the same for Helck's crater. Sun Angle: 61.24 degrees Depth of Shadow: 5688.87 meters SO d = 10365.15 meters depth. Neato. These depths make sense considering mountains are tiny mounds in the ground, and Helck's depth greatly outdoes the other craters. If I did this right, coolio. So. Volume of an ellipsoid. Lesser Crater Lengths: Radius- 1358.78 Height- 1635.99 Volume of a Half-Ellipsoid: 6.325 x 10^9 cubic meters Helck's Crater Lengths: Radius- 6336.48 Height- 10365.15 Volume of a Half-Ellipsoid: 8.715 x 10^11 cubic meters Alright. We'll use pulverization as a more-likely low-end, since no vapor is visible (unless that's what the clouds are), in which case, vaporization. Pulverization Helck's Crater: 8.715 x 10^17 cubic centimeters x 40 j/cc = 3.486 x 10^19 Joules, or Island level Small Craters: 6.235 x 10^15 cubic centimeters x 40 j/cc = 2.494 x 10^17 Joules, or City level+ Multiply by ten, 2.494 x 10^18 Joules, or Mountain level+ '''Less than expected, but oh well. Let's go for vaporization, which could be the case with this now that I look at it. Clouds of vapor for stuff this big isn't impossible. Vaporization First, weight. We're using concrete, if it wasn't obvious for pulverization values. So. Density of concrete is 2400 kg/m^3. Weight of Helck's Crater: 2.092 x 10^15 kg Weight of Will of the World's Craters (x10): 1.518 x 10^14 kg We'll use granite because it's the closest to concrete. Helck's Crater: 6077872 J/kg x 2.092 x 10^15 kg = 1.272 x 10^22 Joules, or '''Small Country level+ Will of the World Craters: 6077872 J/kg x 1.518 x 10^14 kg = 9.226 x 10^20 Joules, or Large Island level+ Alright, let's wrap this up. Tallies Will of the World Craters (Low-End): 2.494 x 10^18 Joules, Mountain level+ Will of the World Craters (High-End): 9.226 x 10^20 Joules, Large Island level+ Helck's Craters (Low-End): 3.486 x 10^19 Joules, Island level Helck's Craters (High-End): 1.272 x 10^22 Joules, Small Country level+ Category:Blog posts Category:Helck